Invading the Land of Ooo
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Zim and Gir go to Ooo to demolish it! But what will happen when Jake sees this as an opportunity to finally finish his croak dream? One-shot! This is VERY SHORT! XD


_**Soooo…this is a weird, short, un-planned, last-minute one-shot that will probably suck. XD It is about ZIM trying to take over the land of Ooo. This is my first X-over so I hope it isn't too terrible! BAHAHAHAAA…**_

Finn was sleeping contently in his tiny little sleeping bag, Jake in a random drawer with a blanket in it, when a creepy purple space ship landed outside the tree house! Finn jumped out of bed and screamed his girly, awkward scream.

"Jake! Jake wake up! A space ship thingy landed outside! Come on!" Finn changed out of his red footy pajamas and into his baby blue shorts and tee shirt. Jake opened one eye, then shut it again and rolled over.

"Let the business men handle it," he said, waving a stretchy hand at Finn.

"THE BUSINESS MEN ARE OUT AT SEA!" Finn yelled, his voice cracking, "Come on, we have to GO!" Finn picked up Jake and threw him out the window before jumping out himself. Finn took his sword out of his backpack and sprinted towards the awkward mechanism. Jake followed him a bit slower.

"Come ON, Finn…I'm tired!" Jake said, flopping onto the ground.

"Don't be lazy, Jake! Get up and help me here!" Finn exclaimed, slowing his pace as he approached the huge machine. Jake groaned and followed him.

"Come on, Gir," a short, green creature stated. A robot followed the alien and zipped up a costume that looked sort of like a cuter, greener version of Jake.

"Doo-dee-doo-dee-doooo!" the green dog said, knocking himself in the face. Finn raised an eyebrow and galloped over to the alien.

"Hey there!" he yelled, "Are you EVIL?!" The green alien eyed the incredibly tall human and gritted his square-shaped teeth. _He must be smart, he's tall…_Zim thought.

"I AM ZIM!" the alien shouted, his hands in the shape of claws and grasping at the air in front of him, "Of COURSE I'm evil! AND I'M HERE TO TAKE OVAH THE WOOOORRRLLLDDD!" Finn took out his sword and nodded to Jake. Zim screamed like a little girl.

"Gir! Protect meee!" Zim shouted, hiding behind Gir.

"Yes sir!" Gir said, sounding an awful lot like an evil minion robot that _wasn't_ made from the trash. His eyes turned a fiery red. Gir took out his claws and started menacingly stomping towards Finn and Jake. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Finn, let's just smash 'em both," he said, folding his stretchy arms together. Then Gir's eyes turned back to teal blue and plopped down on the ground, looking at a lady bug.

"Ooooh! Hello mister lady bug!" Gir giggled, waving at the insect and about to lick it.

"Gir! Don't lick that!" Zim commanded, his palm smacking his forehead. Finn lunged at Zim, sword in hand. Zim grabbed Gir and tried to run back into the ship. He gripped a yellow and black striped robot from the inside.

"YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!" he yelled, holding the bee up in front of him. Finn gave him the weirdest look and tried to climb the ship. Jake gasped.

"What, Jake?!" Finn yelled, trying to get him to help with the rocket ship.

"It's just like my croak dream, Finn!" he replied.

"What?! Ugh, not THIS again!" Finn exclaimed, grabbing Jake. Finn carried a resistant Jake back to the tree house to watch from there.

"You can't stop my croak, Finn! LET ME GO!" Jake yelled, struggling to get back to the ship. Finn locked the door and sat in front of it.

"No," he said, nodding his head.

Zim was about to take off from Ooo and go to a different planet to take over when all of a sudden, Gir started running around like a maniac with his doggy suit halfway on. Gir hit about twenty buttons he wasn't supposed to, causing the ship to go absolutely crazy.

"GIR! STOP IT!" Zim yelled, trying to undo everything that Gir just messed up. Meanwhile, Finn was trying to keep Jake from completing his suicidal mission. Zim's spaceship suddenly took off, doing loop-de-loops and curly-cues and zigzags. It sped off into the sky, never to be seen again by the Land of Ooo or any of its inhabitants.

"Way to go, Finn! You just demolished any chance of my croak!" Jake huffed, turning around and sitting on the couch.

"Don't be a baby, Jake," Finn said, handing him a cup of tea, "We drove the aliens away from Ooo! Don't you see?! We saved the whole planet!"

"I guess," Jake replied, crossing his arms and taking a sip of tea. (He's stretchy so he can do that LIKE A BOSS!)

"We're total HEROES now!" Finn exclaimed, and laid down on the couch. BMO appeared from around the corner.

"Who wants to play VIDEO GAMES?" BMO asked, sitting on the coffee table.

"Kompy's Castle!" Jake exclaimed, and took the controller.

"Way to go, Gir," Zim said, staring down his companion, "You ruined any possible chance of dominating the Land of Ooo." Gir cocked his head and continued to play with a fat toy piggy.

"NICE JOB!" he said.

"Waffles?!" Gir asked, holding a giant plate of waffles.

"Duh, Gir!" Zim sat down and ate the waffles.

_**I…really don't know what I just wrote. XD OMG, I'd imagine that that sucked A LOT. But anyways, be sure to review! Flames, compliments, or even random outbursts such as "bananas!"are appreciated. Good bye bye! (With one last word from Gir.)**_

_**Gir: EAT MEH WAFFLESSSS! *hands you a plate of waffles***_


End file.
